ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting the Hunter
Synopsis After a training session with Maltha and Mig in Under City, a runaway beast intrudes in the city and kidnaps Maltha, forcing Mig to go on a wild goose chase after the beast in order to rescue Maltha. Plot Maltha is shown running in a large tile and steel room. It is shown that he is sweating and a large explosion is heard. Mig as Armodrillo is shown staring at Maltha and then digs into the ground and comes up from under Maltha and smashes him down. "GET OFF ME! YOUR SQUEEZING MY BONES IN MY ARM!" announced Maltha. Mig laughed and transformed into Puncherbot and punched Maltha all the way into the wall and then clapped his hands together. "Aghhh, man could you at least try not to go all the strength aliens all the time si-Mig? Sometimes you won't have them to use," said Maltha, rubbing his head. "Pfft, you're just wanting me to go easy on you," said Mig, laughing a little. Mig transformed back and stared up at Maltha and Maltha eyed him with a serious look. "Ugh, let's just go to Under City. That way you can quickly recover from my rough moves that we did," said Mig, trying to brag about how he won. Maltha sighed and followed Mig into Under City where they sat down at a local restaurant-type market and Maltha looked around. "Hm, something doesn't seem too right around here," said Maltha. "Oh please, it's probably because of the beatings you got from me...or you're hungry," said Mig. As Mig was about to lift up his alien cuisine, a large boom was felt throughout the entire city and then an explosion occured not to far away from Mig and Maltha's location. Suddenly, a large beast-type creature came from the smoke and dust in the air and growled viciously as aliens scurried away. "This looks like a job for!" said Mig, as the beast came up to him grolwing with an eerie growl. Mig backed up and then Maltha whistled to it and blasted it with his smoke bomb. "Oh boy," said Maltha, as the beast emerged from the smoke and ran away with him. Mig coughed and ran from the smoke and screamed: "MALTHA!" As Mig ran after the fleeing beast, a tall Tetramand stepped in his way and begged him to save "his pet". Mig said "Ugh, fine." and continued running after it. Mig slapped his trix and became Nitrowing and flew over the beast and it glared at him. The beast made yellow waves strike Nitrowing in the eyes and his eyes moved around and appeared to shrink, as he was hypnotized by it. The beast appeared to snicker and then blasted red lasers from its mouth and Nitrowing stumbled down to the ground and landed hard." "Ohh.....aw," he said, peering up to find it getting away with Maltha attached to its back. The trix flashed and Mig transformed back, with a major headache and barely got up. "Hang on Maltha!" he shouted. He dialed up on his trix and selected over the holograms of Four Arms, Wildmutt, Fasttrack, XLR8, Grey Matter, and Lavalamp. He reached Big Chill. "Come on, this guy outta be boss for this!" he announced, as he transformed into Big Chill and once more flew after the beast (named Zootra). "You're going to have chill out dude," said Big Chill. He froze the beast in his tracks and smiled. "Look who gave you the cold shoulder?" said Big Chill. Just then the ice began cracking and completely vaporized and the creature blasted Big Chill into a building. Mig saw Maltha break free and try to run away but Zootra jumped on top of him and stared down at Maltha with its evil glare. "Look dog creature...whatever you are. I don't know what you want with me but..." said Maltha. "...I've been waiting to see a Tronosolugian for ages now, and it looks like I finally caught what I've been searching for my whole life," said the creature, in a deep and dark voice. "HOW do you know what species I am!? Wait a minute...HUH you're a Screetchmut!" said Maltha alarmed. A flash was shown. Mig as Warpspeed came running across the field at Zootra and Zootra tripped him down. "Urghhhh...Maltha get him! What are you waiting for?" asked Mig. He spun up and sped around Zootra and laughed. "Try getting your ugly face out of THIS!" he said. Zootra blasted his mouth lasers at Warpspeed and he got flown into the air and crash-landed on the hard dirt ground. Zootra stared down at Maltha's eyes and hypnotized Maltha. Maltha got up and Zootra began opening his mouth but a blast of fire hit Zootra of balance. Zootra turned around to see Mig as Magmageddon walking up towards him. "I'll take you little mutt myself," he said. Magmageddon threw a fireball blast at Zootra but missed and it burned the ground around them. "Fool!" said Zootra in his deep and dark voice. Mig's trix began beeping just as he was about to throw another fireball and he transformed back into himself and Maltha looked up at Zootra. "Maltha what are you doing! Get away from it!" shouted Mig. Maltha was dead frozen in his position. All he could do was stare in awe and fright up at his predator. Zootra snickered and slashed Maltha in his stomach and blasted him into the air, where he landed on his leg and broke it. "MALTHA!!" shouted Mig, as he charged over to his fallen partner. Zootra laughed in confidence and Mig angrily stared at him and dialed up Puncherbot. Mig quickly remembered Maltha's words about him overtrusting his strength aliens to do the job and changed his selection and slapped the trix. He became as a new alien, known as Sdrawkcab and stared up at Zootra and laughed through his lower-stomach machine. "New alien? Cool! Any new guy can take down some useless mutt...AKA you," he said. Sdrawkcab's eyes glowed blue-green and a large car came from the city and circled around Sdrawkcab. "Magnetic powers? Oh you are SO dead!" he said. He launched a car at Zootra but missed and Zootra toppled on top of him and scratched the machine on his stomach, which sparked and turned red-orange. "!Kceh eht tahw yeh," he said in an altered and backwards voice. "On ho," he said, looking at his broken machine. Zootra laughed and tried to attack Sdrawkcab but he flung a large truck at him and many other objects circling him. "!Uoy htiw enod m'i," Sdrawkcab said, angrily. He threw a large car at him and Zootra blasted straight into the air and away from view. He slapped his trix to turn back and ran to Maltha. "You ok?" he asked to Maltha, as he got him up. "I-I can't stand!" he shouted. "Because your leg is broken dude, but seriously...why'd you freeze up back there?" Mig asked. Maltha stared into the sky and looked at Mig. "Maybe some other time," he said. "Make a long story short?" suggested Mig, wanting to know what was bugging Maltha and why he hadn't fought back. "That's my species' predator si-Mig...that's why I couldn't," he said weakly. "Well he's gone now. No more worrying about some lame-o freak like that anymore," said Mig, successfully. Maltha continued staring up in the sky and pondered. Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Villains *Zootra Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Puncherbot *Nitrowing *Big Chill (first appearance) *Warpspeed *Magmageddon *Sdrawkcab (first appearance) Trivia *Sdrawkcab and Big Chill debut. *Zootra debuts. *No accidentals were shown in this episode. *Maltha's species is revealed; Tronsolugian. *Zootra is revealed to be a Screetchmut, AKA Tronsolugians' predator. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7